A Whole Lot of Love
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: this is a collection of one-shots where I pair off couples in ways I think they would act if they got together or just how the usual couples interact, you might just see your favorite couples, please R&R!
1. Hold Me Now

Whole Lot of Love

Description: this is a collection of one-shots where I pair off couples in ways I think they would act if they got together or just how the usual couples interact, you might just see your favorite couples, please R&R!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: just so you know, each chapter will be titled according to what song I think fits the story or couple and I was going to do chapters on Shippo/Rin, Sess/Sango and Kouga/Kagura, but I couldn't think of any ideas for those couples, if anyone has ideas please let me know, anyway one with the stories and what better way to do that than with InuTaisho and Izayoi? Don't know much about them, but I hope it's good anyway. Oh and after each chapter I will explain the reason behind the title just for those who are interested.

Chapter 1: Hold Me Now- InuTaisho and Izayoi

Chaos was a sure thing in the warring era of Japan. Battles grew long and devastated the dreary lands of humans and demons alike. There wasn't much room for love and trust in such a time. But as natural as the sun rising and falling each day, there was a stroke of happiness among the bleak lands and it happened as the great dog demon led his troops into the villages below their territory.

Villagers were scrambling about as they saw the hungry eyes of the great dogs approaching. The great dog demon ran along with the pack getting closer to what looked like a very wealthy village. The dogs separated to rampage the village sending people screaming and running for their lives. The demon leader, InuTaisho, still in his demon form, stopped at the castle and walked casually to it, snapping at guards who were bravely warning him leave with spears and yells. Suddenly from the castle, the young princess ran to see what was going on outside.

"Princess, hurry back inside please, before the demon attacks you," yelled a guard. First Princess Izayoi froze in fear, staring at the ferocious InuTaisho and he too stared at her, growling softly and slowly resisting his snarl to a halt. The princess frowned, curious to the sudden change in his attitude. InuTaisho's ears perked and he looked up into the dark sky.

No sooner had he done this, than a huge horde of flying demons appeared, flying straight at the village to wreak havoc, it must have been their feeding time as well. The guards and princess soon realized the new comers and the guards readied their spears upward. InuTaisho looked over at them with a snarl before running over to the princess. The whole village was being attacked by these new demons.

Izayoi gulped in fear, but to her surprise, the dog demon got her onto his back and ran off from the village as fast as his muscled legs would take him. The princess looked back as the village and the other dog demons tried defending themselves against the powerful new demons.

She looked forwards again and noticed that the demon she was currently on was taking her deep into a forest, far away from all the mess, was he trying to save her, or perhaps save her for himself for his next meal? She wasn't sure how long he would run for; it seemed like hours before he actually stopped. But finally InuTaisho stopped and let her off his back. Izayoi stood before him, shaking slightly with fear; she was alone with, what looked like, a strong demon. Her brown eyes were huge as she stared at him and her long black hair swayed in rhythm to the gentle woodsy breeze.

"Why did you save me," she spoke softly as if loud noises would upset him and he would attack her. InuTaisho transformed back into his other form, an armored man who had long white hair tied into a long ponytail that was swaying along with the wind just as hers did. He was breathtaking to say the least. She gasped a little; his eyes were actually gold in color.

"What is your name," asked her hero, staring at her with only curiosity.

She found this an odd question, but found herself answering, "Izayoi, Princess Izayoi."

InuTaisho made a low noise which she wasn't sure what it was than saw him look back towards where they had run from, "Those demons are rivals of ours, they're strong, if we hadn't gotten out of their," but he stopped as he looked back at her. She was staring at her with amazement, "Why did you save me?" she asked again, getting the feeling that he wasn't going to eat her.

InuTaisho let out a deep breath before answering, "I feel a strange connection to you," he chuckled sarcastically, "a human, I've only felt this way for one other woman," he looked at the ground before bringing his eyes back to her, he kept his strong stature, but appeared somewhat weak. InuTaisho didn't understand, a human made him feel this way and he had only met her just moments ago.

Call it destiny or luck, but in the few moments knowing her, he had fallen for her and saved her life.

"You were coming to eat me, weren't you?" Izayoi asked after the shock from his words wore off somewhat.

InuTaisho sat himself by a tree, keeping his eyes in front of him and away from her, "Yes, I sensed a large gathering, you, your guards, family in one spot so that's were I was headed."

Izayoi looked him over, it was almost as if he was sorry for what he did and she finally sat beside him, staring ahead as well, "Why do you eat humans, why stoop so low," she looked over at him for answers.

InuTaisho smiled and made a sarcastic noise through his nose, "It's how demons like us survive, you wouldn't understand."

The great dog demon looked in a way sad or perhaps confused. Izayoi slowly put her hand over his that lay beside him. InuTaisho stared at her with his mouth slightly opened, "There's good in you," she told him.

InuTaisho shook his head, "No, there's not, I only want power to kill off my enemies and bring even more chaos to these lands."

The princess wasn't convinced, "You're wrong, I can see it in your eyes, and you're just confused."

InuTaisho jerked away from her grasp and stood frowning, "You're wrong, I'm a demon, I was born to become powerful and kill off humans," he was scared that this human would change all of that, but he wouldn't let her, "When I raise an army we will defeat our enemies and rule the lands."

"But you can't," Izayoi demanded as she stood in front of him, "please."

InuTaisho looked at her and saw she was actually shedding tears. He saw a frightened young woman who had just lost her village to ferocious demons and probably had no home to go back to and he had lost so many warriors from the attack.

Izayoi wanted him to stay; she knew he could be good; he had saved her didn't he? Before she knew what she was doing, she went to InuTaisho, clinging onto him and crying into his chest, "Please," she looked up at him with watery eyes as he looked down at her, "you saved me for a reason," she put her head back on his chest calming down.

InuTaisho was so confused, he had saved her and he couldn't just leave her there by herself. An idea struck in his mind, he remembered a peaceful village outside of his territory where the villagers seemed harmonious.

He pulled away from her and told her to get onto his back. She didn't even need to be told to trust him, she already did because she was a master at knowing the good or bad in people and demon or not, he had some good in him.

As soon as Izayoi was secured onto his back he took off swiftly through the trees, so fast that his ponytail was horizontally flowing behind him.

They had made it by nightfall and after waking her, he let her off right outside of the village so that they were hidden by bushes and trees, "You will be safe here," InuTaisho told her glancing at her new home and back at her.

Izayoi stared at the sleeping village before turning her attention InuTaisho, "Thank you InuTaisho," she replied softly gazing into his golden eyes.

InuTaisho felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach as he reached his hand to stroke her cheek, "I will be watching over you, Izayoi and as long as I am, no one will hurt you, I promise."

Izayoi smiled in gratitude and placed her own hand on top of his, so that he stopped stroking her cheek. Izayoi closed her eyes so that the warmth of his touch sunk into her very soul, but before she could open her eyes, the warmth was gone. She gasped at the new feeling of coldness and opened her eyes to find that he had vanished into the night.

As the days went by and Izayoi acquired a new home to live in, InuTaisho had kept his word and was by her side, in secret of course, when she was in danger.

The villagers wondered why she left the village on numerous occasions, but didn't demand any answers.

The two were inseparable outside of the village except when InuTaisho had demon business to attend to. They had fell in love with one another, a demon and a princess and unfavorable by InuTaisho's son, Sesshoumaru, who didn't understand at all why he would care so for a human, became bonded mates or as Izayoi would say husband and wife.

Afterwards Izayoi returned to her original village and formed a new kingdom. Her kingdom was unaware of her everlasting love in InuTaisho or that they were going to have a child together, but as fate would have it, the demon lord InuTaisho and princess Izayoi were in love and through InuTaisho's tragic end, they would have a son with just as much love for someone else.

A/N: ok, tell me the truth, was it sucky? Lol, honestly? This is the first chapter of the stories, but I wasn't too happy about it, hope you guys like it, oh and the title was from the song 'Hold Me Now' by Thompson Twins and I think it goes well with this story because in the song it talks about warming his heart and staying with him so I think it fits and next story will be an Inu/Kag story so please keep reading.


	2. Stolen

A Whole Lot of Love

Song- Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

Chapter 2: Stolen- Inuyasha and Kagome

It was another night of the new moon and while everyone else was inside the warm hut asleep, Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside in the cold to keep watch. Well Inuyasha wanted to keep watch outside since he was now human, but Kagome had followed him and was now huddled up next to him, trying to keep warm. Call it loyalty or a smart idea, Kagome had gotten closer to the half demon.

Not that he wasn't happy to have her with him, but it was extremely cold out, "Kagome, why don't you go in where it's warm," Inuyasha tried to persuade her, not wanting her to catch a cold. In reaction to his words, Kagome snuggled closer to him her eyes closed, "I'm ok, I want to stay out here with you, if that's alright Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed some, "Um, yeah, sure, if you want."

"Mmm hmm," she said in return. Inuyasha looked down at the top of her head in thought, 'What has gotten into her?' but he smiled whatever it was, he liked it. It was hard to imagine that he had once been a half demon that only cared about himself and obtaining more power to become a full demon so that he would get more respect out of others. Now he had new respect for his own strength and wouldn't give up his friends for anything, especially Kagome, he would die before letting something bad happen to her.

"Wait here," mumbled Inuyasha only loud enough for her to hear. Kagome lifted her head and watched as he left and went inside the hut. Inuyasha quietly tiptoed as best he could around Miroku then Sango and Kirara then finally Shippo who was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. They had snuggled into extra blankets that Miroku had "borrowed" in the previous village since the weather had changed. Inuyasha grabbed a couple of blankets from the corner of the hut and tiptoed back outside.

When he got back to Kagome and sat down he put both blankets around her, "Here," he said as she helped him pull the blankets up around her. Kagome smiled warmly at him making him feel warmer inside even though he had no blankets of his own.

Kagome stared at him for a while; he had given both blankets to her instead of using one on himself. Kagome put her head back on his shoulder with a content noise. "Kagome," spoke the half dog demon cautiously and after receiving a 'what?' from her, he stuttered on his question. Kagome had known him long enough to know what he was thinking, "I like being with you and I figured you might want some company."

"I don't need any company," Inuyasha started but as soon as Kagome looked up at him he continued, "But it's not that I don't like you being with me, it's not that."

Kagome chuckled a little at his nervousness and put her head again on his shoulder, "What's so funny," he asked confused. Kagome shook her head, "Nothing, I'm glad."

Inuyasha frowned, what was she glad about? Instead of asking her, he decided to ignore it and lay his head on top of hers smiling down at her lovingly, "Kagome," he spoke after a while of silent bliss.

Kagome had almost fallen asleep, but heard him and simply answered with an "Hmm?" Inuyasha remembered back when they were watching Miroku propose to Sango behind the trees and bushes, he had made it look so easy.

"What are you going to do after we finally kill Naraku?" he asked simply though he felt nervousness all through his body. Kagome opened her eyes, fully awake now, but didn't look at him or move from her spot, "I don't know, I guess I would go back home."

Kagome thought for a moment, what was she going to do? She hadn't thought too much about it, but sooner or later she would have to face the fact that everyone would move on eventually and she had to plan out all her options.

"Do you have to leave," Inuyasha asked and watched as Kagome finally moved from him and stared up at him with a longing look, like he was about to say something she desperately wanted to hear. Inuyasha froze, "It's just that, I…." but he trailed off, sweating within her gaze.

Kagome smiled pleasantly, "You wouldn't miss me would you Inuyasha?" she half teased.

Inuyasha frowned, he was trying to be serious, "Of course I would miss you!" he yelled a little too loudly.

He cringed, hoping that no one else had heard. Kagome gasped a little with her mouth gaped and her expression shocked, "Inuyasha," she said slowly and barely audible.

Inuyasha took her hand in his, "I don't want you to go," he admitted shyly. Kagome's eyes started to water and she started blinking causing tears to escape onto her lap, was he really saying all of this or was it a dream? Inuyasha looked away, if he didn't gain any courage in front of her she would leave him and he really didn't want that, "Stay here with me or let me stay with you in your time."

"You would do that?" she asked totally surprised.

Inuyasha just nodded his answer, "I'm glad I got to be with you all this time and that you stood by me, you mean a lot to me Kagome and ever since I met you I've realized more and more how much I've needed you and wanted you," Inuyasha looked down at the ground with rosy cheeks, hopefully she would get the message that he wanted to always be with her.

Realizing he was done, Kagome began to smile again, he had said what she had been waiting a while to hear, something she herself had felt for him as well. Kagome too his other hand and he quickly looked back at her, "Of course, I'll always be with you Inuyasha," Kagome leaned in towards him. Inuyasha watched this and first appeared uneasy, but soon found himself leaning towards her, smiling in a way.

Their lips had finally touched and it was a new kind of bliss, a wonderful feeling, like it was natural all along. The kiss didn't last long, but as it did it was magically, one of those tender first kisses. Kagome had kissed him once before, but that was when he was being manipulated to turn into a demon forever, this time they both were aware of what they were doing.

Unknowing by them, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had awoke and was watching from the hut window, relieved that they were actually moving forward with their relationship and hoping that it would last.

As they pulled apart Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek and whispered something he hadn't even said to Kikyo, "I love you." Kagome's eyes watered once more as she returned those three perfect words.

The End

A/N: well that's it for the second chapter, hope you liked it, I know they wouldn't really go that far that quick, but still, they should, lol, anyway, I titled it Stolen from the song because when they first met they didn't get along all that well, but in a way Kagome had stolen his heart, so it works:) and next will be Mir/San, YAY, my favorites, lol, please review, thanks;)


End file.
